Meeting Her Parents
by Musicalmadness37
Summary: Meeting your girlfriend's parents can be the most terrifying experience of a relatiobship, and Coco is about to experience it.
1. Chapter 1

There were few things in life that truly scared Coco. When Ozpin announced that she was the leader of team CFVY scared her, the first time team CFVY was send on their first solo mission worried her and the time that an Ursa nearly attacked Velvet terrified her.

Meeting her girlfriend's parents for the first time though, that absolutely terrified Coco to the core.

"Velvs are you sure this is a good idea?" Coco asked, slowly packing her suitcase.

"For the hundredth time Coco, yes i think this a good idea." Velvet replied, packing her own suitcase.

"But it's for a week over Christmas. What if they don't like me?" Coco whined, turning to face Velvet.

"Coco it was their idea, they really want to meet you. They're going to love you Coco." Velvet said, placing her hands on Coco's shoulders so she could stare into Coco's dark chocolate eyes.

"I just don't want to mess up and end up with angry in laws who don't like me." Coco sighed, looking away from Velvet.

"I think it's a little early to be worrying about Inlaws honey." Velvet said, smiling at Coco.

"That's what you think." Coco joked, causing Velvet to blush and playfully slap her arm.

"Just don't say that in front of them, we'll never hear the end of it if you do." Velvet smiled, returning to her suitcase.

"Wouldn't want that." Coco replied, returning to her packing as Fox walked into the room, kicking a bag near the door.

"Considering you two are on a team with a blind man, you'd think you wouldn't leave cases in a walkway." Fox spoke, feeling his way to his bed.

"Sorry Fox." Velvet said, quickly moving to the door and moving the case.

"Don't sweat it Velvs, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Fox replied, 'looking' at the ceiling.

"I don't know Foxy, maybe I put it there to keep your semblance sharp." Coco joked, closing her suitcase and setting it next to the case Velvet had just moved.

"I'd actually have to use my semblance in the dorm for that to work boss." Fox replied, sounding very uninterested.

Fox's semblance allowed him to see the area around him, like a bat's sonar if it was set off every fraction of a second. Between his semblance and his heightened hearing, Fox got through life with little problem.

"Keep up with that attitude and I'll let you walk into the girl's locker room again." Coco teased, still reminding Fox of the incident.

"Wouldn't matter if I did, couldn't see anything anyway." Fox shrugged, not at all concerned or worried about what had happened.

"That didn't stop the girls screaming when they saw you." Coco replied, smirking at the memory.

"Pretty sure a couple of them hit me too…" Fox spoke, shifting his shoulder around.

"Still not as bad as what Yang did to you after you showed Ruby some of the lewd stuff Velvs drew." Coco said, laughing as she spoke.

"We will never talk about that ever again. I'm still feeling it." Fox groaned, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow.

"Well we're going to head down to the dining hall, you're welcome to join us Foxy." Coco said as she led Velvet to the door.

"No thanks boss, don't wanna third wheel with you two." Fox replied, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow while the door to the dorm closed.

* * *

Sleep was not easy for Coco that night, and how could it be, when she was flying out tomorrow and meeting Velvets family for the first time. It had been something she had been dreading since Velvet asked her.

Carefully, Coco slipped out of Velvet's grasp and made her way into the dorm hallways, and out into one of Beacon's courtyards.

The cold air would have been a wake up call for Coco, if she was actually sleepy. She knew that the worry was an irrational one but how could she not, in her family the first impression meant everything and if her father had broken her apart from a few previous boyfriends because of it. How could she expect Velvet's parents to be any different?

Groaning, Coco stared up at the sky, watching the clouds as they slowly covered the stars.

"No point freezing out here anymore." Coco grumbled, rubbing her arms before heading back inside to her warm snuggle bunny.

* * *

When Velvet was finally able to wake Coco up, the fashionista regretted last night's unhelpful walk. She didn't know what time she fell asleep after cuddling up to Velvet, but it definitely wasn't enough.

Groggily, Coco made her way into her teams bathroom and slowly made her way through her morning rituals, only being slightly more alert after her shower.

After having walked out of the bathroom, forgetting to wrap herself in a towel, and flashing two thirds of the team, Coco was dressed and about as ready as she could be for the day.

' _Thank Oum Fox is blind, and Yatsu left yesterday.'_ Coco thought as a white, porcelain mug was thrusted in front of her.

"Hopefully it will help wake you up." Velvet smiled, always looking out for her girlfriend.

"I love you." Coco replied, half a slur and half a mumble.

"Is that to me of the coffee?" Velvet teased, watching as Coco gulped down her first of many coffees that day.

"Can both be an answer?" Coco asked, now feeling alert enough to be able to properly reply to Velvet.

Velvet just giggled at Coco's answer, shaking her head as she went. "It can, but if you start asking the coffee for help with your homework, i'll have to cut you off."

"Don't worry Bunbun, the coffee will never replace you. If doesn't have your wonderful curves." Coco smirked, winking at Velvet and watching her cheeks light up. "So what time does our airship leave?"

"A-About an hour." Velvet stuttered. Even after dating Coco for months, her girlfriend could still break Velvet's mind. "Should be enough time to make it to Vale.

"Well then, wouldn't want to be late." Coco replied, sashaying over to the bags from yesterday and picked up Velvets bag and her two bags. "Shall we?"

* * *

Being softly poked by her girlfriend was not what Coco expected. The last thing she remembers was sitting down in her seat as the airship left Vale's dock on route to Menagerie.

"Come on we're here." Velvet whispered before returning to poking Coco.

"mhhgh." Coco grumbled, opening her eyes once Velvet poked her ribs.

"Good to see you caught up on some sleep." Velvet teased, running her thumb along the corner of Coco's mouth.

"I needed it." Coco mumbled, standing up and stretching. "So I guess we're here?"

"Almost, my families house is a bit of a walk from the docks." Velvet replied, grabbing her bag and making her way to the exit with Coco in tow.

The sights along their walk stunned Coco. From the small market stalls to the rolling hills and palm trees. Compared to the other main cities Coco had seen, Menagerie blew them away on beauty. "This place is beautiful Velvs."

"The livable part of the island is, but with two thirds of the island being dangerous desert, it can get a bit crowded." Velvet replied, weaving through the crowd.

Velvet led Coco past a variety of different houses, from small two people homes to a giant mansion in the middle of the village, until they reached a moderately sized house, probably big enough to fit four or five people.

Out front was a small garden and a large tree with a tire swing hanging from one of the study branches. Sitting on the tire swing was a young rabbit Faunus, who jumped off the swing and charged at the couple.

"VELVET!" the child shouted as she tackled Velvet in a hug.

"Hello Satin." Velvet replied, picking the girl up and turning to face Coco. "Satin, this is my girlfriend Coco. Coco, this is my sister Satin."

Satin looked to be the spitting image of her sister with the only difference being her short blonde hair.

"H-Hello." Satin stuttered, clutching tighter to Velvet.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Coco smiled, watching as the young girl shrunk inward more.

"She's a bit shy." Velvet whispered, holding her sister to her chest. "Don't worry, she'll warm up to you."

"I hope so." Coco sighed, already feeling like she had somehow messed up.

"Satin, why don't you run inside and tell Mum and Dad that we're here." Velvet suggested, as the lowered Satin to the ground. Her sister nodded and ran inside.

"Is she your only sibling?" Coco asked, following Velvet up to the front door of her house.

"She is." Velvet answered before her lips turned into a teasing smirk. "Just because I'm a rabbit Faunus, doesn't mean I'd have ten siblings."

"I didn't… I mean that's not." Coco stuttered while Velvet laughed, enjoying one of the rare moments to ruin Coco's composure.

As Coco regained her composure, footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Hello honey." A woman said, standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mum." Velvet smiled, hugging her mother.

Having now seen Velvet's mother, Coco could see where Velvet got her looks from. With long brown hair, the only real difference Coco could find were the crows feet around her eyes.

"This must be Coco." Velvet's mother said, walking over to Coco and hugging her. "It's nice to finally meet you.

"It's nice to meet you too Ma'am." Coco replied as Ms Scarlatina started laughing.

"Please, call me Umber." Velvet's mother replied before leading the couple into the house.

The interior reminded Coco of her own home just on a smaller scale, with one hallway leading down the the bedrooms, one leading into a lounge room and another that lead into the dining room and kitchen.

Coco followed Velvet and her mother into the lounge room where a male rabbit Faunus sat, reading the newspaper.

"Dear, Velvet and Coco are here." Umber said, pulling her husband's attention from his newspaper.

Velvet's father jumped to his feet and hugged his daughter while telling her how much he had missed her. When he finally released Velvet, the man turned his full attention to Coco.

"Hello my dear, My name is Pewter. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Velvet's father said, hugging Coco.

Pewter stood just short of Coco without his blonde, fur covered ears, one of which flopped downward. His brown eyes had crows feet around them and his shaggy hair seemed to stick out everywhere.

"Its nice to meet you too, Velvet has told me a lot about you both." Coco replied, smiling at Velvets father.

"She's told us a lot about you as well. All good things of course." Pewter smiled, whispering the last part.

"Ok, now that everyone has met, I'm going to take Coco to my room so we can unpack." Velvet said, leading Coco down the hall to her room.

"So far so good?" Coco asked, nervous of how her introduction had gone. After all, her father had always told her first impressions matter the most.

"Yes Coco, now relax." Velvet giggled as they entered Velvets bedroom.

* * *

Dinner that night had been slightly awkward for Coco so far, mostly because she wasn't really sure what to say.

Coco would jump in where she could when the topic was something she could join in on, but so far most of the conversation had been Velvet catching up with her parents.

"So Coco, how has Beacon been for you? Velvet tells me that you're the team leader." Pewter asked, trying to make Coco feel apart of the conversation.

"It's definitely been interesting, especially during in our first year." Coco replied, feeling less awkward.

"Velvet told us that your teammate Fox is blind, quite an accomplishment to be able to join a Huntsmen Academy like that." Velvet's father stated, helping Satin with her dinner.

"His semblance certainly helps but even without it, I think he would have made it in. Fox is a very capable fighter, though I think Yatsu has all of us beat on brute strength." Coco smiled, being able to brag about her teammates always made Coco smile.

"Velvet mentioned Yatsuhashi, said he's a giant of a man." Velvet's mother added.

"Yeah he's a big guy, somewhere around seven feet." Coco replied

"He sounds like he would be terrifying to meet." Pewter stated, seeming slightly uneasy about meeting the giant of CFVY

"Honestly Yatsu is a big softie, I don't think he'd hurt anyone." Velvet smiled, her partner had always been kind to her.

"Unless you mess with his teammate, then he's scarier than a pack of Beowolves." Coco added, seeing Velvets father relax a little.

"It is good to hear Velvet has people around who care about her, we were worried people may pick on our daughter because of her heritage." Umber said while Velvet pouted.

"I can look after myself you know." Velvet replied, exasperated.

"We know dear but we're your parents, it's our job to worry." Velvet's father said.

"Finished!" Satin called, smiling at her parents with her plate in hand and stopping Coco from telling Velvets parents they had nothing to worry about.

"That's great dear." Umber smiled, standing up and taking her daughters plate. "Why don't you get into bed and i'll come tuck you in."

Satin smiled at her mother before racing towards her bedroom with her mother not far behind, causing Velvet to giggle at her sister's antics.

"Such a cute kid." Coco smiled, her eyes following the young rabbit Faunus down the hall.

"She has her moments, but she can be a brat at times too." Velvet replied.

The group was quiet while Velvet's mother was out of the room. Pewter seemed like he had something he wanted to ask but was waiting for his wife to return.

"Coco please don't take this the wrong way but while I do trust you, you must understand, Velvet is my daughter and I only want what's best for her." Pewter said, shifting in his seat. "I truly mean no offence but how do I know you can protect my daughter?"

"Dad!" Velvet cried, shocked at her father's question. Coco had treated Velvet with nothing but respect since they met, how could her father doubt her.

Coco wasn't surprised by the question, after all, her father would have been no different. Standing up, Coco turned to face away from Velvet's parents and lifted her shirt to just below her bra strap, showing off most of the scars from the ursa attack.

"I received these when I dived in front of an Ursa Major's claws to protect Velvet from the hit. I was told that I had a slim chance to walk again because of it." Coco informed, unable to see the shocked expressions on Velvet's parents faces.

Coco lowered her shirt and spun around to see that Velvet's parents were still as shocked as what she assumed they were during her story. "Hopefully that shows how far I will go to protect Velvet."

"I-I.. I must admit, t-that is very good proof." Umber stuttered, still trying to calm down from what she had just seen.

"You have my word, I would do this a thousand times over if it meant Velvet was safe." Coco said staring directly at Velvet's parents. Her stare showing just how serious she was about that statement.

"Hopefully it will never come to that, after all, I would like to be able to walk my daughter down the aisle at your wedding." Pewter said, breaking some of the tension and causing Velvet to groan.

"Nope, we are not talking about that. Mum, Dad, it's been a long day and I'm tired, so we're heading to my room." Velvet said, grabbing Coco and dragging her away from the table while the fashionista called out a good night to her possibly future in laws.

* * *

Even though dinner had gone well, Coco still felt extremely nervous and looking over the photos of a young Velvet that her girlfriend kept in her room didn't help.

"You just had to show them the scars didn't you." Velvet sighed, walking back into her bedroom after getting changed.

"They wanted proof Velvs, figured that was the best proof I had." Coco replied, looking over the photos again.

"I know and I'm sorry about my father, he has always been overprotective." Velvet said, walking up behind Coco and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Don't worry, my father would ask the same." Coco replied, placing her hands on top of Velvets. "That's also why you will never meet him.

"You don't think I could handle him?" Velvet asked, her tone not entirely happy.

"Velvs, with the two of us we could handle anything." Coco replied before sighing. "But dealing with my father is something I wouldn't even make Cardin suffer through."

The pair stood in silence while Coco continued looking at photos of her girlfriend as a child and Velvet rested her head on Cocos shoulder.

"Do you think dinner went well?" Coco asked, her worry getting the better of her.

"Yes I do." Velvet replied, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "C'mon you need sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Coco smiled, letting her girlfriend pull her into bed, and make Coco the little spoon. "I love you Velvs."

"I love you too."

And with that, the couple drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

 **Yay fluffiness.**

 **Special thanks to my friend who drew the wonderful art for this fic and also suggested the original idea for this. (Shes also one of the writers from Violet.)**

 **Also I apologise to everyone who reads my other fics, Australia has had its worst flu season on record and sadly I caught it so I've been bed ridden for a few weeks.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	2. Chapter 2

The lead up to Christmas felt very different in the Scarlatina household compared to what Coco had grown up with.

Most of the first full day Velvet and Coco had in Menagerie was spent helping Umber with baking or helping Satin and Pewter decorate the Christmas tree, even though in reality it was a palm tree but Coco didn't let that bother her.

The fashionista couldn't remember a Christmas before Beacon where any real effort had been put in by her father, normally asking a servant to get something for Coco as he had no time on his schedule. Her mother had tried her best, but as second in the company, that didn't leave a lot of time.

"Coco dear, could you pass me the tinsel?" Pewter asked, standing on the opposite side of the tree.

"Red, green, or silver?" Coco asked as she dug through the box of Christmas tree decorations.

"Red, red, red!" Stain cheered as she helped Velvet put up the stuffed Santas and reindeer.

"As the Queen demands." Coco joked, taking an over the top bow towards Satin, who giggled at the fashionistas actions.

"And you say you're not a dork. " Velvet teased as she walked up behind Coco and kissed her cheek.

"What can I say, your sister is adorable." Coco replied as she fed the tinsel around the tree.

The banter continued on like this until the entire living room was decorated with Christmas lights, decoration and tinsel.

"I'd say we did a pretty good job." Coco sighed falling onto the lounge in exhaustion.

"Yep, and you made a big difference too. Normally this takes way longer." Velvet replied, sitting next to the fashionista.

"So what now?" Coco asked, laying her head on Velvet's shoulder.

"Lunch is ready!" Umber called from the kitchen.

"Lunch?" Velvet asked.

"Lunch."

* * *

"Sorry my family kept us cooped up all day, I had actually planned to show you around town." Velvet said, snaking one arm around Coco's waist, while the other took Coco's beret and placed it on the bedside table.

"Don't be, it was nice to actually experience a proper Christmas for a change." Coco replied, laying her head on Velvets shoulder and letting her girlfriend pull her closer, a role that had swapped since the Ursa attack.

"You must have had this kind of thing at home right?" Velvet asked. Coco had never really told anyone anything about home other than her father was hardly around.

"Nah, was mostly just me, a couple servants and very occasionally, Mum." Coco sighed, even telling Velvet that much brought bad enough bad memories to make Coco regret mentioning it. "But yeah, I would honestly have no problems helping your family like that every day we're here."

"Well i have a problem with that, you're my girlfriend and I want to be able to spend some time with you during Christmas." Velvet pouted, tightening her grip on Coco.

"You'll always have my undivided attention Honeybun." Coco replied, kissing Velvet's cheek and letting sleep take her and her girlfriend.

* * *

When twenty third rolled around, Velvet finally found a moment to take Coco on a tour of her hometown.

Coco had really enjoyed the different scenery and watching the children run around the market, but her favourite part had been a small stall Coco had found that sold small trinkets.

While both Coco and Velvet had bought their Christmas presents for each other, Coco couldn't resist the urge to buy a couple small gifts for Velvet while she was at a different stall.

"What's in the bag?" Velvet asked once she met back up with Coco.

"A surprise." Coco smirked, watching Velvet roll her eyes.

"So do you like the town?" Velvet asked, hoping that her little tour wasn't boring for Coco.

"I love it, it's so much more peaceful than Vale or Mistral." Coco answered.

"It does have it's nice moments, but I think I still prefer Vale." Velvet replied. "Vale is probably one of the only truly civilised kingdoms where Faunus are treated like everyone else."

"Well it wouldn't matter what kingdom you went to, you'd be treated like a queen." Yatsu and I would make sure of it." Coco said, wrapping her free arm around Velvet's waist.

"What about Fox?" Velvet asked, resting her head on Coco's shoulder as the couple walked back to her house.

"Oh he'll be like our angry guard dog. Fox bite the bigot on your left." Coco joked, imitating out the actions of ordering an attack dog.

Velvet just laughed at her girlfriend's actions. She knew Coco thought better of Fox but that didn't mean it wasn't funny. "You are terrible."

"And yet, you're still dating me. Think that says more about you than me." Coco teased, enjoying how comfortable she felt with Velvet.

"True, but I wouldn't have you any other way." Velvet replied, kissing Coco's cheek and watching the rare blush consume her girlfriend's cheeks.

* * *

Christmas eve was surprisingly the most chaotic day before Christmas. Coco and Velvet had been kicked out of the house with Satin and a shopping list so Velvet's parents could wrap presents without anyone peaking.

"So you do this every year?" Coco asked, fighting her way through the crowds of shoppers.

"Every year." Velvet sighed as she moved Satin slightly on her shoulders.

"Why?" Velvet could hear the irritation in Coco's voice as another person pushed past her.

"Well, this little one." Velvet bounced Satin as she referred to her sister. "Has a bad habit of trying to sneak a peek at her presents. Plus it gives us some bonding time. Mum say she really misses me when I'm gone. "

Satin seemed to be completely ignorant of the conversation her sister and Coco were having, too engrossed in all the decorations around town.

"Velvet, are we going to look at all the pretty lights tonight?", Satin asked, referring to the tradition the sisters had of walking around town and looking at all of the decorations people would put up.

"As long as you don't mind Coco coming." Velvet replied, She knew Coco wouldn't mind if the sisters went on their own but Velvet felt it was wrong to leave her out.

"Okay." Satin replied, slightly nervous.

"Oh that reminds me." Coco spoke, spinning on the spot to face the sisters. "When we get home I have a surprise for you Satin."

That seemed to change Satin's mood as the young girl perked up in excitement. "Really?"

"Yep, but we've got to get everything on this list first. Now let's get a move on." Coco said before fighting her way through the crowd with renewed vigour.

* * *

Once the trio had finished their shopping, they stopped at a small park that wasn't too crowded so Satin could play on the jungle jim while they waited for Velvet's parents to send the all clear.

"I have survived name brand designer clothing sales and yet that was somehow worse." Coco groaned as she watched Satin slide down the slide.

"It wasn't that bad Coco." Velvet replied, having seen Yatsuhashi after one of Coco's shopping trips.

"Velvet, I saw two people fighting over a cucumber. Who fights over a cucumber!" Coco exclaimed while Velvet laughed.

"I guess they really like cucumber." Velvet replied, unable to hide her mirth.

"But it's just a cucumber, they're not even that good!" This just caused Velvet to laugh harder.

Velvet didn't get the chance to reply, as Satin called out for her sister to push her on the swing. "You going to be ok on your own for a little bit?"

"Go on before she gets mad at you." Coco replied, smiling at Velvet as the bunny girl ran over to her sister.

For Coco, this gave her a moment to just enjoy seeing her girlfriend happy. She watched as Velvet and Satin laughed together and all she felt was joy. Velvet was happy and that was all Coco could ever ask for.

The fashionista was so lost in her own world, she hadn't noticed a woman sit down next to her.

"Is she your daughter?" The woman asked, pointing at Satin as her own children ran to the slide.

"Nah, she's my girlfriends sister." Coco replied, turning towards the woman.

The woman looked to be shorter than Coco, probably around five foot tall with a pair of fox ears on her head.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed. " the woman seemed very worried she had somehow insulted Coco.

"No worries."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but you're human correct?" the woman asked finally drawing Cocos gaze from her sisters.

"yeah…?" Coco replied half ready for a fight with the fox faunus over her own relationship.

"It's nice to see a human and Faunus together. It's rare but for you two, appearance isn't a problem. You're happy together regardless." Coco seemed to relax after that. She was so use to the crap people would say back home, she wasn't prepared for someone to accept it so easily.

"She makes me happy and that's all that matters to me. Though her ears are cute. " Coco smirked at the last part, thinking about how emotive Velvet's ears really were.

The conversation seemed to lull from there until Coco saw Velvet pull her scroll out. "That looks like my que. It was nice talking to you."

"You too dear, you too." The woman replied, smiling as she watched the trio leave.

* * *

Almost as soon as they were through the front door Satin turned to face Coco and started jumping up and down.

"What's the surprise, what's the surprise?" Satin asked, excitement pouring off of her.

"Meet me outside your sisters room and I'll show you" Coco replied, barely able to finish her sentence before Satin sped off.

"Do I get to find out what this surprise is?", Velvet asked, eyeing Coco worriedly.

"Only if Satin shows you." Coco smirked, knowing it would bother her girlfriend. "Relax Bun Bun it's child friendly, I promise."

"The last time you said that, you gave one of Yatsu's siblings a bullet. " Velvet deadpanned.

"It was only a casing and he said he wanted to be a huntsman like his big brother." Coco retorted, poorly trying to defend her actions.

"He was four." Velvet replied, ending the back and forth. Coco would never admit it aloud but looking back, it probably wasn't her best Idea.

The pair stood there facing each other for a few moments before Coco's shoulders slumped. "I promise this is child friendly."

"Alright, better hurry before she gets mad at you." Velvet said, taking a page out of Coco's book with a butt pat.

Coco just shook her head and made her way to where Satin was waiting.

* * *

When Coco arrived at the door to Velvet room, she found Stain exactly she had told her to wait, still bouncing with excitement.

"You ready? " Coco asked, watching Satin nearly give herself whiplash from how fast she was nodding.

Coco lead the girl into the room before getting on her hands and knees and reached under the bed.

After a small amount of rummaging, Coco stood up with a brown paper bag in her hands, the same one she had gotten when she went into the markets with Velvet.

"Velvet mentioned you miss her a lot when she's away at school, so we bought this for you." Coco said as she handed a small necklace to Satin. The necklace was simple with a small metal chain with a small brown tigers eye gem hanging from it.

Satin gasped in awe as the necklace was placed in her hands, her eyes never leaving the gemstone.

"Do you want me to help put it on? "Coco asked,receiving a slow nod from Satin before she lifted the necklace and clipped it together around Satins neck. "Do you like it?"

Coco didn't have to wait long for an answer as Satin lunged at the fashionista in a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go and show your sister, she's been waiting to see you wear it." With that, Satin ran off to find her sister.

* * *

About an hour later Velvet arrived in her room. "So Satin thanked me for her new necklace."

"That's nice of her to do." Coco replied, trying not to let on about what she had done.

"So was this something you had planned?" Velvet asked, trying to piece it all together.

"Nope, spur of the moment. " Coco replied, finally looking up at Velvet.

So you bought my sister a necklace on a whim?" The more facts Velvet got, the more confused she became.

"Would you believe that I bought that for you?"

Velvet didn't say anything to that, mostly surprised by Coco's statement. "I saw it at a stall when we were in town and it made me think of you. After you mentioned that Satin misses you while you're away I came up with the idea to give it to her and say it was from both of us."

"That's really sweet." Velvet replied, kissing Coco's cheek.

"I try my best." Coco replied pulling Velvet down onto the bed for a proper kiss.

* * *

Satin hadn't stopped moving since she got her new necklace, she'd shown her sister and her parents the beautiful jewel within the first ten minutes of getting it. Though that only distracted her for so long before she remembered what that night held. Since then, she had been bugging Velvet asking when they could go and look at all the Christmas lights.

"We can't go until it's dark. Velvet had replied numerous times, but that hadn't curbed the young girls excitement. And how could she not be excited it was her favourite time of year her sister was home and she had warmed up to her sisters girlfriend.

When the sun finally did set, Satin grabbed both older girls hands and did her best to drag them towards the front door.

"How does she have so much energy? " Coco asked, putting up no resistance to Satin's pulling.

Velvet just shrugged as her younger sister kept telling the pair to hurry up until they reached the door, where Velvet grabbed Satin's attention.

"Now before we go, what do you say?" Velvet asked staring into her sisters eyes.

"I promise to always hold your hand while we're walking around. And I promise not to run off no matter how pretty the lights are." Satin replied, reciting her promise like she had said it a thousand times.

"Good girl, now we can go." Velvet smiled as her little sister hopped on the spot before latching onto Velvet's hand.

With that out of the way, the trio made their way out of the house and into the streets in search of Christmas lights.

* * *

The experience had been very different to what Coco had expected but Velvet and Satin seemed to make it much more interesting.

The sisters had gone from house to house in a sense of awe at all the different lights and decorations people had put up.

Coco didn't get to see Velvet with a childlike glee very often, but seeing it now definitely made the night worth it.

"So, you having fun?" Velvet asked, linking her free arm with Coco's.

"I am." Coco answered, bumping her hip with Velvet. "It's nice to see you so happy."

"This is my favourite thing to do every year. Satin and I have been doing this since she could walk." Velvet replied, resting her head against Coco's shoulder. "Your heels are still cheating."

"They're not cheating they're accessorising. " Coco laughed, knowing where this conversation was going.

"If my ears don't count, then your heels don't either." Velvet countered,

"Either way, I'm still the tall girlfriend." Coco smirked, enjoying the banter.

"Shut up.",Velvet replied, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Aww you're so cute when your angry." Coco cooed before planting a kiss on Velvet lips.

It felt like a very romantic moment for the young couple at first, however a certain someone found a way to ruin the moment.

"Ewwww." Satin complained at the sight of the older girls kissing.

Coco and Velvet just looked at each other before bursting into laughter and making their way to the next house.

* * *

Christmas morning had not started out how Coco expected it to, especially the part involving a small child jumping on her and her girlfriend.

"Come on, wake up It's Christmas!" Satin cheered while the older girls groaned from their rude awakening.

"ok, ok we're up." Velvet groaned. This seemed to stop Satin's bouncing as she knelt between the two girls.

"Ugh, good thing we wore pajamas last night." Coco muttered, earning a confused look from Satin.

"Why wouldn't you be wearing pajamas?" Satin asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Satin, why don't you go see Mum and Dad while we get up?" Velvet rushed, watching as her sister left the room before glaring at Coco. Coco hadn't caught up enough to realise why she was in trouble, she just knew she was whenever Velvet gave her that look.

"I'm sorry." Coco said, yawning half way through her apology.

"You don't even know why you're apologising do you?" Velvet asked, watching her girlfriend shake her head.

"Need coffee." Coco added, slowly standing up and walking towards the bedroom door.

"Presents first then I'll make you coffee." Velvet replied, shaking her head. ' _how you ever functioned when the coffee machine broke I will never know"_

"Ok BunBun."Coco yawned, still not fully awake.

* * *

Once Velvet had steered her girlfriend into the living room, a process that included stopping the fashionista from walking into a walk, twice, the family all sat in a circle while Satin gave everyone their presents from under the tree.

"Careful Munchkin, you don't want any to fall and break." Umber called when her daughter was carrying a pile that was a bit too large for her. Thankfully Velvet jumped up and helped carry some of the presents.

When everyone had their presents, they went in turns, starting with Satin, tearing off the wrapping paper.

Coco had bought Velvet a small glass rabbit from the stall in town and a new lens for her camera for when she takes photos that aren't of people's weapons.

"Thank you Coco they're wonderful." Velvet smiled, looking at the small glass bunny in her hand.

"I'm glad you like them." Coco smiled back. "and yes I am entirely prepared to pick you up for better photo angles."

Velvet giggled before all eyes turned to Coco for her to open her presents.

Velvet bought Coco a mug that said "no speaking until empty." on the front and partner necklace with their names on their half.

"Awww thanks Velvs." Coco cooed, linking the chain together behind her neck.

"I'm really glad you like it." Velvet smiled before she leaned over and kissed Coco's cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Bunbun." Coco replied, enjoying her first real Christmas experience with the most important person in her life.

* * *

 **Oh look a new chapter to a finished fic… Yeah I don't plan very well.**

 **So the the guest reviewer Ashley, I know you didn't think there was much chance because it was one review, but sometimes that's all that's needed.**

 **Now I am considering doing a third chapter where Velvet meets Coco's family but at this point it's not a guarantee. We shall see what happens.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


End file.
